How That Night Could Have Gone
by Annabelle Blackwood
Summary: How that fateful night of October 31, of 1981 could have gone if Voldemort was a little more cruel, a little more twisted. One-Shot.


Lily and James were relaxing on the couch in their living room, taking comfort from each other during these trying times. Moments like these were what reminded them of what they were fighting for, along with little Harry sleeping up in his crib on the upper floor.

Glancing upward at James, Lily asked, "Are you sure we couldn't have gone with Remus, James? He'd be even less of a suspect than Peter... " She trailed off a little, somewhat hesitant to continue. "You've never had an issue with his furry little problem before, and I think he'd be a little more trustworthy.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Peter, but I trust Remus more than him." She said softly, finishing her thoughts.

James wrapped his arms around Lily, in a soothing gesture for his beloved wife. "It's not that I don't trust Remus, Lils. It's just... He's in a dangerous position, moreso than Peter is. He's more susceptible to being killed or having his mind read. He's not bad with Occlumency, but he's far from a master at it. Due to his status, he hasn't been able to get an accomplished Legilemns to help him improve his skill with Occlumency. You know I'd trust him with my life. Our lives."

Lifting her chin up gently with two fingers, he kissed her tenderly. "Peter might not be the brightest of our group, but he would never betray us. The four of us are like brothers, we'd rather die than betray each other."

Smiling softly at her husband, Lily kissed him back with as much tenderness. "You're right. I just feel a little uneasy tonight. That's all."

Taking comfort in each other's arms, they silently sat together as the minutes ticked by warmed up by the gentle warmth of the hearth.

The two of them were starting to doze off in each other's arms when the creaking of the front door could be heard - they weren't expecting any visitors that night.

James tore his gaze from Lily and looked at their front door where a horrifyingly familiar figure could be found. "It's him..." Without taking his gaze off of Voldemort, James said, "Lily. Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off."

Swiftly, he got out his wand and held it aloft, ready to act the instant Voldemort made his move.

"But James!" Lily protested, not wanting to lose her husband. "I'm sorry, my love, but Harry needs you. With a bit of luck, I'll be following shortly after you."

He never took his eyes off of Voldemort, casting a modified shield charm in response to a powerful bonebreaking curse the Dark Lord sent his way. "Now, go!" He all but ordered her, with tears in his eyes before he set himself squarely and went on the offensive against the Dark Lord, sending a mixture of stunners, lethal curses, and deceptive spells that typically got past most shields, even if they were mostly harmless.

Tearing her eyes away from them, Lily ran up the stairs with James covering her so she wouldn't be attacked, she went to get Harry. To get him away from this madness.

It didn't take Lily very long to get to Harry's room, where he was still resting peacefully despite what was happening on the floor below. Gently, she took Harry out of his crib intending to apparate with him away from this only to encounter Anti-Apparation wards. "No..." She cried out desperately, trying to blink away the tears as she struggled to find a way out of this.

By the time she calmed herself down, all the noise from the magical duel below had ceased and not a sound could be heard. Filled with dread, Lily couldn't bring herself to go downstairs to see if the reason it was over was that Voldemort was driven off... or if James was dead.

The answer quickly presented itself in the form of Voldemort filling up the entrance to the room to Harry's room.

For the first time that night, Voldemort spoke. "Step aside foolish girl and you may yet live. Despite your roots and the inconveniences you've placed upon me, I will grant you a single boon if you let me kill young Harry."

Normally, he wouldn't have bothered, instead just killing the woman outright, but he was begged to do so by the very man that told him of the prophecy, and he would never let it be said that he didn't reward his followers.

Lily, however, had fire in her eyes as she stared at Voldemort hatefully. "You took the love of my life, you won't have Harry, too. I won't let you." In a flash, her wand was in her hand as she cast a banishing charm, bone breaking curse, and cutting curse in quick succession. Each of which the Dark Lord merely deflected harmlessly away to destroy some of the surrounding walls which woke up young Harry, crying as his nap was prematurely cut short.

That, however, gave him an idea. One that even the cruelest of his followers wouldn't have thought of. So instead of pointing his wand at Harry, he directed it to Lily.

She faced it unflinchingly, thinking that with her preparations, she'd be able to save Harry with her death. She wasn't expecting what the Dark Lord said instead, though.

"Imperio."

As shocked as she was, she wasn't able to avoid the Unforgivable and she found herself unwillingingly in the thrall of her most hated enemy.

"Instead of risking everything, I think I shall have you kill you very own son for me, Lily. I did you I'd granted you a boon, and as such, I won't kill Harry." His lips twisted into an extremely cruel smile. "You'll kill him for me."

Young Harry looked up at his mother with a curious expression as her eyes clouded over. Setting the child of prophecy in his crib once more, Lily drew out her wand and pointed it at her son, even as her very soul screamed in protest of this action, sadly for her, she wasn't able to resist the unforgivable and she said two words that chilled her to her very soul.

"Avada Kedavra."


End file.
